thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirty Dancing (WTS)
Synopsis Some of the group find a strip bar where some women are surviving. Ashton takes a look inside himself. Plot Monica gets Samara, Vince, Katie, Danny, Tim, Blake, Marco, Ashton and Kaya together and says the plan to go to the Sanctuary to get Maggie and Shawn back. Ben and Anna come up and ask if she needs any more people to help her find their friends. Monica thanks them but says no. "I can't risk other people's lives for this group." Jake walks to Monica, giving her a small knife to keep. Monica thanks him and puts it in her boot to hide it. The group leaves and walks to the woods. Coming across a small town, the group decide to loot at a gas station real quick. Kaya enters a back room and finds a man who was hanging from the cieling, undead. Kaya blinks a few times and has a flashback to when she found her brother hanging from the cieling. She slams the door, taking deep breaths. Blake asks if she's okay and she nods. Ashton and Danny are standing outside. Danny asks if he's ever had a girlfriend. Ashton awkwardly says no. Danny asks if he's had sex but Ashton sees a walker. Danny turns and hits it with his pipe before seeing more come their way. Ashton calls to the others and they all run out, killing walkers. Marco asks what they're going to do and Monica points to Charlie's Stripper Bar across the street. They run there and enter. Vince looks around in the dark and asks what they do now. Monica hears a woman crying and walks to find Cara on the ground, begging them not to kill her. Vince asks where her group is. She says they hid in here to get away from the walkers but they got in. "My friends are all- Oh, my God..." She sobs again and Marco, Vince, Monica, Samara and Danny go in to kill the walkers. They walk around before calling for Cara. "Where are the walkers?" Four women pop out and knock their weapons down, aiming at them. Monica calls for Kaya to help, but Kaya says they can't. Cara is holding Katie at gunpoint. "Everyone inside now or I blow her brains on the walls." Everyone gets in and places their weapons down, sitting on the couches, still held at gunpoint. Cara asks why they're here. Monica says they were looking for their friends but the walkers surrounded. Candy says they should just kill them now. As the group is about to shoot, Katie yells they're trying to get to the Sanctuary. Cara stops them and asks why they're going to the Sanctuary. "They kidnapped our friends." Katie replies. Barry looks at Cara, saying they can't just kill them. Cara orders the others to lower their weapons and asks if Monica's group is hungry. "We have a lot to talk about." Monica and Cara are sitting together at the bar, drinking. Cara says the owner of the bar was taken by Jason West. "They gave us his head a week later." He then killed six of their girls. They tried taking supplies from them and the strippers decided to kill everyone of Jason's men that came to take. Monica says Jason killed her brother. Cara says she's helping them. The two walk to Barry and tell her she'll be in charge for a while. Cara says she'll be back as soon as she can. Cara says she needs to get ready. Kaya is talking to Jade and asks how they managed with only five girls. Jade says they always work together. Kaya smirks and thinks about something. "Would it be okay if I... stayed?" Jade is surprised by the question, seeing her groups size. Kaya says she doesn't think they'll need her. She then says she can help them. Jade nods and says she could surely stay. Danny and Ashton are sitting together when Danny says Ashton should try hooking up with one of these girls. Ashton stutters, saying he couldn't. Danny calls Kaylee and asks if she can do something for Ashton. "See, I think he should lose his virginity, since he could die any day now. Don't you agree." Kaylee chuckles and grabs Ashton's hands. Ashton lets her lead him into one of the private rooms. Ashton is on the bed when Kaylee turns on some music, dancing to it. She starts taking off her jacket, then undoing her pants. As she gets on top of Ashton, she lets out an annoyed groan and turns the music off. She asks what's wrong with him. He stutteres and apologizes, saying he doesn't want this. She sighs and rolls her eyes, saying she knows he's gay. He is thrown off, asking how she knew. She shrugs and says he isn't alone. "Just tell them. They have more problems than you liking guys." She then admits she's partially the same way. They leave the room and Kaylee whispers in Danny's ear, telling him to take him to a gay bar next time. Danny's jaw drops. Monica and her group say goodbye to the Strippers and Kaya. "See you again." Monica says to Kaya, hugging her. The group walk to the woods. Soon, they are forced to drop their weapons, Zack and some Sanctuary residents emerging. Katie rolls her eyes, saying, "This just got so much worse." Co-Starring *Lucien Laviscount as Blake *Darren Criss as Tim *Heather Morris as Kaylee *Nick Robinson as Ben Greene *Christian Serratos as Jade *Connor Weil as Zack Uncreditted *Unknown as Kaya's Brother Deaths None Next Time Sarah Walters: Next time on Willing to Survive. Maggie and Shawn look at the undead Jason, trying to escape. "We have to get out of here!" Maggie cries. "You destroyed the community once." Rayna says to Monica, getting in her face. A montage is seen: Vince is seen getting punched, Katie stabbing someone multiple times, screaming, Lilly Walters screams as a walker lunges at her, Helen and Ben enter a room and scream. Monica smirks at Rayna. "And I'll do it again." Trivia *Rutina Wesley had confirmed she was leaving and had this to say. "I will be back. And so will some of the other girls and we are going to kick ass!" *Cara joins the main group. *Kaya joins the stripper group. *Monica, Sam, Vince, Katie, Danny, Tim, Mark, Ashton and Cara are kidnapped by The Sanctuary. *Ashton Kaul reveals he is gay to Kaylee, who says she's bisexual. They are the first two LGBT characters on Willing to Survive.